The Sun Kissed Her More Than He Did
by realtrashwriting
Summary: A sunny day at the beach reminds Soul of the sweet freckles that dot his meister's skin and he is just a little bit envious; not that he'd ever say it out loud, of course. For SoMa Week 2016 Prompt 1: Types of Kisses
**Hey there! The stuff in my personal life is pretty bad right now, but I figured that posting these on FFN would make me feel better.**

 **Also, I recently decided to create a blog on tumblr to post drabbles and other fic work. It's not always one for one. For example, I have some Miraculous Ladybug pieces on tumblr that i haven't posted to FFN yet. Still, I had these prepared for SoMa Week 2016 but never got the opportunity to post them on time. Here's to hoping you'll enjoy them anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

 **The Sun Kissed Her More Than He Did (Prompt 1: Types Of Kisses)**

Without a doubt, partnering up with Maka had desensitized a thirteen year old weapon to more than he thought possible. Much of their early years of partnership was a constant balance of what he could handle and what he _thought_ he should. As it turned out, living with Maka Albarn, living with a _girl_ , was so much more than he expected, and not at all as bad as he had once thought. Sometimes (secretly, to himself) he admitted that it was even easier than living with Wes. Other times, Maka's motives were... _questionable_.

"Soul, I want to try it."

He wrinkled his nose. "You hate alcohol. You literally can't stand the stuff."

"I know, but I'm twenty one now. I ought to try something new, don't you think?"

"And you want to try a beer? A _Stella_ , no less? You didn't like the last three you tried, why would you like this one?"

"This one is different. Hand it over!" She reached for it but her partner held the bottle high and away from her. "Soul!"

"Why the sudden urge?"

"Just give it, would you?"

"What's so special about this one?"

"Because it's yours," she said, "now please let me try it."

"Hmm. How about no."

"I will hit you if I have to, Soul Eater, don't test me." Slowly, he handed it to her and watched as she took a swig of it before promptly gagging. "This is _disgusting_ , Soul, why do you drink it?"

"Not for the taste, that's for damn sure." Soul took it back from her and snickered when Maka scrubbed her mouth with the back of her hand, full of regret. At thirteen, he would have squirmed at the thought of sharing an indirect kiss with his meister. Now?

Soul downed some of the golden liquid. Maka watched him drink it in awe.

"Amazing," she breathed, sitting back down in her chair, "but that better not land in the hotel lobby."

"Unlike some people, I can stomach it," he said bravely, growing distracted as Black*Star wrestled Ox Ford in the sand. He leaned into the beach chair and was thankful once again that he had been clever enough to stick it on the left of the umbrella. When sunset came, he would be safe from the blinding orange of the sun and Maka would likely ask to switch spots. "What do you want to bet that Black*Star is gonna toss Ox into the ocean?"

"Before or after he kicks his ass and gives Ox a black eye?" threw back Maka. "Although, Tsubaki and Harvar would stop them if they were here."

"Where did they go, anyway?"

"Didn't they say they were going to get some fireworks? They walked off over in that direction," Maka said as she pointed passed his shoulder.

"Where?" Maka rolled her eyes and got out of her seat only to plop down on Soul's lap. "What are you-"

"They went _that_ way." She turned his head with her hands half covering his ears. "See? Over there."

"Gotta be a little more specific, Maka," he mumbled. Reminding himself that skin-to-skin contact was not romantic if the partner was Maka. Putting his feelings aside, Soul did his best to look for Tsubaki and Harvar as she prompted.

"They're by that weird beach shack that sells cheap umbrellas and swimsuits. Right next to that couple making out next to the ice cream shop. In fact," she paused and he could imagine her narrowing her eyes, searching for some defining feature that would help point them out, "they're on their way back. I think that Tsubaki bought another umbrella. It's yellow or maybe... no, I lied. It's more like a blue umbrella with yellow stars. _Big_ , yellow stars."

"That's not so weird. 'Star is super particular about having his emblem on everything. If the landlord would let him, he'd have his signature on their apartment door."

She let him go, her fingers trailing through his hair, and looked at him wistfully. She blinked, slowly, taking her time in the contemplative silence and Soul mimicked her reflexively. Before she could complain about him staring, he took the chance to better examine her. He had always known that Maka had freckles, but now that she was closer to him Soul could see them. They had never noticed it until Soul had pointed it out on a dusky evening as they returned from a mission. He had been driving and, at a stoplight, had turned around and accidentally bumped into Maka's chin. Her mouth had brushed his but he had stashed away the feeling instead to say that, at their close proximity, he could see freckles on her face.

Now, he noticed the pale patches of freckles that dotted her bare shoulders and danced across the bridge of her nose. There was already a spot on her neck that was growing red from where the sun had been a little too rough with her, its light a bit too harsh on her fair skin. Soul fought back the urge to kiss them.

"It'd be nice to go somewhere and just not have Black*Star show up and try to attract attention, you know?"

"Hey, _you're_ the one who said you wanted to go with out friends to the coast for R &R."

"I'm maybe, sorta regretting it? Just a little." She looked so sad about the omission, like she was betraying the others by saying so.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a little alone time."

"Mostly, I just want time away from Black*Star. I feel like we spend every waking hour with him at Shibusen unless he's off training Tsubaki or we're on a mission."

"Well, we are friends with the guy. We all live in the same city. It's not like we can avoid him."

"I know. I just wish there was a place without him and his loud mouth and his," she made air quotations with her fingers, "'star power'."

Soul chuckled a bit at that. "Tell you what; if we survive this weekend with Black*Star, we can see about getting you a vacation. Black*Star won't even know where you've gone."

"You mean _us_ a vacation. You'd be coming with me."

"Did you not want the vacation from our friends or not?"

"You're my partner and my friend so you don't count. You'd come with me on vacation."

"Sure, sure," he said while his heart swelled. He knew Maka cared a great deal about him. Resonating as strongly as they did led to a link that transcended regular bonds. He shouldn't have been surprised that she would include him on any escapade, but he was a stunned a bit each time.

"Really?" Maka shifted in his lap with excitement. Letting her straddle him platonically was starting to seem like a bad idea. "Thank you!" She gave him a tight hug and he took the opportunity, slyly, to let his mouth graze the freckles sprinkled on her shoulder. At least one good thing could come of it.

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me." When she pulled back, she dropped a kiss onto his cheek, as if repaying him for affection that she no doubt thought was an accident. Perhaps, two good things, then.

"You are the _best_ partner ever, you know that?" Maka climbed off of him and stood in the sand. The sun bathed her in its warm light and she smiled, dazzling. Her hair matched the sand almost perfectly and her spotted bikini was still as adorable as it always was. He tried to memorize how she looked, so pleased with herself and amazing, staring at him like he was just as amazing.

"Keep singing my praises. Remember me well." He rose from the chair and stretched. His wrist rubbed against the top of the umbrella, and when Soul pulled back his hand he rubbed at the spot. "I'm going to try to stop 'Star from punching Ox out too badly."

"Won't you get hit in the cross-fire?"

"I'll probably get bruises, minimally, so if I don't come back, make sure ' _willing to go on vacation with his meister_ ' is on my tombstone."

She laughed and waved him off. "Farewell! You'll make it back from war!"

"You're more ridiculous than me."

She tapped her hand to her lips and blew on it playfully, but he captured the feeling and prepared himself for the battle ahead.

* * *

 **I feel like all the prompts will be separate stories. It wouldn't feel quite right to have them all in one since they don't really link up canonically. At least, not this batch. Until next time!**

 **Please let me know what you think if you can spare the time!**


End file.
